


Game Night, featuring: Fae, Witchcraft, Corgis, Mario Party, Holy Water, All-Knowing Gods, and......... Marriage?!

by gayoperatorgunclub (Justacityboy)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Discussions of marriage, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Gustave Knows Everything part 2: Electric Boogaloo, M/M, Mentions of Witchcraft, Rainbow Game Night, maybe??????, possible conspiracy regarding fae and fairies, seamus and gustave are members of the Dad Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacityboy/pseuds/gayoperatorgunclub
Summary: Seamus' search history after this week's game night:how to keep your boyfriend from cursing peoplecan holy water fight witches?can faeries be muslimare djinn and faeries the same thingshould you trust a faerie's advice on marriagejewelry stores near me
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Gustave "Doc" Kateb, Seamus "Sledge" Cowden/Adriano "Maestro" Martello
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Game Night, featuring: Fae, Witchcraft, Corgis, Mario Party, Holy Water, All-Knowing Gods, and......... Marriage?!

**Author's Note:**

> YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME BITCH. YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME. I'M NOT GOIN' NOWHERE. I'M NOT GOING. NO-FUCKIN'-WHERE. 
> 
> i'm back! sorry this took so long, i spent a lot of time contemplating where i wanted this to go and whether or not i wanted to commit to certain ideas brought up in it. serious stuff, i know. 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy!

It’s game night, and Seamus is contemplating marriage.

He’s chosen not to participate this week, as they’re playing Mario Party, and he quite cherishes the relationships he’s built with his colleagues, so it’ll be a hard no from him on the yelling match currently going on in the living room, thank you very much. He and Gustave are standing in the base’s kitchen, watching their partners yell curses (not swears, curses. Seamus heard Adriano say something about an eye of newt, and Olivier looks particularly crusade-y, so. He and Gustave are formulating a plan that may or may not involve a kiddie pool of holy water and Gustave smothering Olivier with his prayer mat) at each other and occasionally calling for those playing the game to calm down a little, which earns them a group of Fully Grown and Very Serious soldiers yelling “okay, MOM” causing Gustave to let out a heavy sigh and pour them more coffee. They clink their mugs together and return their gaze to the scene before them, allowing Seamus to continue his thoughts about Adriano, and hoooo boy, are they some Thoughts. 

Adriano’s got Diana in his lap, careful not to jostle her while he viciously shakes his controller in an effort to beat Olivier and Dominic at whatever minigame they’re playing now. He looks gorgeous, all focused and passionate, and Seamus could spend the rest of his life just staring and he’d die a happy man. He and Adriano have been together again for just over a year and a half, and as much as Seamus wants to not rush into anything, he really wants to be able to look at Adriano’s hands (one of his favorite pastimes) and see a wedding band. He’s already picturing it in his head: The perfect color to complement Adriano’s skin tone, inscribed with something sweet on the inside, maybe the Italian word for family or love or something. Seamus doesn’t really know, he’ll work out the exact details later. Christ, how will he propose? He’ll think about that later. All he knows is that he loves Adriano with all of his heart, and wants to ensure that they spend the rest of their lives together. He wants to always be able to wake up and have the first thing he sees be his husband’s face, wants to be able to wrap his arms around his husband while Adriano cooks, wants to be able to tell Mark to buy Adriano a Father’s Day card too, because he’s got two dads now. But most of all, he wants Adriano to know how much he loves him, that he’s always loved him, that he always will, and that nothing will ever change that. Needs him to know these things, if it’s the last thing Seamus does, which is a topic he decides not to think about. If Olivier’s work with Masaru has taught Seamus anything, it’s that Rainbow has the power of God AND Anime on their side, so death is an impossibility to any of them. 

“Being gay isn’t a choice, it’s a game, and I’m winning.” Adriano says while petting Diana like a supervillain pets a cat, and Seamus almost says “Good evening, Mr. Bond.” to Gustave, who would undoubtedly understand Seamus’ reference and appreciate his humor, unlike some people. 

“You’re losing by a lot, actually. Not on the gay part, I mean, you’re with Seamus, you can’t lose. But you’re in last place with little to no chance of making a comeback.” Dominic adds matter-of-factly, much to Adriano’s obvious chagrin. 

Gustave nudges him with his shoulder and smiles at him knowingly. 

“Is there anything you would like to talk about, Seamus? You know I’m always available to listen if you need.” 

Seamus just stared at him. Olivier had been talking during training about how Gustave, quote, “Knows everything, Seamus! He doesn’t even have to look at you to know what’s going on in all facets of your life! With Gustave around, privacy is nonexistent. We are all so very lucky he’s so professional, otherwise, whenever anyone gets into an argument with him, he could just dump all of their secrets for everyone to know! It’s scary! And, if I’m honest, a little bit hot.” That’s where Seamus had cut him off, telling Olivier that he doubted Gustave would appreciate him being so open about the more........ Personal ........ parts of their relationship. Olivier had blushed and nodded, and that had been that. 

But now here he stands. Blankly staring into Gustave’s beautiful brown eyes. His beautiful, eldritch-horror, all-seeing and all-knowing, Cthulhu eyes. Seamus realizes that he is conversing with a god, when the god grins brightly and laughs. 

“Seamus, would you like to go somewhere we can talk in peace? It seems you have a lot on your mind.” And all he can do is nod weakly and follow as Gustave tells those playing Mario Party not to cause physical, psychological, and/or emotional harm to one another, or anyone else, and when he hears Dominic mutter something about curses not being under any of those categories, adds that they’re not allowed to curse, hex, or perform any other forms of magic and otherworldly activities on each other as well. He turns back to Seamus, still grinning brightly, and leads him to his office in the medbay. 

Once they arrive, Gustave motions for him to have a seat as he plops down in his own chair. 

“So.” He says, eyes flashing with a mischief that seems so out of place on a man as professional and stoically kind as Kateb, and yet. 

“So.” Seamus responds, remembering everything his parents ever taught him about dealing with The Fae. 

“I think we both know that I know, so there’s no point in you being secretive, yes? You can talk to me, Seamus.” 

“Sounds like Fair Folk propaganda to me, Gustave. If that’s even your real name.” 

A sigh, and Seamus realizes his mistake: you should never treat a Faerie with anything other than the utmost respect. 

“Seamus, I’m married. I’m familiar with the anxiety and emotional unrest this decision can cause. Please, I’m here to help you. Just talk to me.” And hang on, HANG ON, Seamus is calling bullshite. 

“Didn’t Olivier propose to you on three separate occasions?? Didn’t you cry every time he did, which prompted him to think you weren’t ready yet and try again in a few months? And you’re trying to give ME advice???” 

Seamus makes note of the fact that Gustave isn’t denying any of it, though he remembers his mother teaching him about how The Fae vastly prefer lying by omission over telling blatant untruths, however, he can see Gustave blushing deeply, so he’s fairly sure his information is correct. 

“Seamus, please. I’m not a faerie. At least, not in the way you’re implying.” Seamus opens his mouth to question his meaning when Gustave holds up a hand and continues, “Seamus, I’m married to a man. You connect the dots.” 

He snorts and leans back in his chair dismissively. “I know you’re a fae, and I’ll prove it if it’s the last thing I do.” A heavy sigh. 

“Whatever. Just know that however you pose the question, he’s going to say yes. The two of you are meant to be. It is written in the stars.” 

Suddenly, Olivier was throwing open the door and hurdling over Gustave’s desk, yelling “HIDE ME” Before either of them could respond, Dominic and Adriano come crashing through, somehow managing to pull the door off its hinges. 

“WHERE IS HE????” Dominic yells, looking around the office wildly. Gustave lifts his left arm and silently points to where Olivier is cowering beneath his desk. Olivier attempts to make an escape through a window, but Dominic catches him and takes him down. While they wrestle on the floor, Adriano saunters over to Gustave and leans down to hug him from behind. 

“Thank you, angelo! Your bastard husband tried to turn Diana against Dominic and I in an effort to foil our come-from-behind victory. How you put up with his lies and betrayals I do not know.” Seamus saw the grimace on Gustave’s face as Adriano squeezed him tightly. Once Adriano released him, Seamus searched Adriano’s outfit for something that could’ve been hurting Gustave, and lo and behold: Adriano, as usual, is wearing a silver cross necklace and various rings. Seamus’ eyes dart to Gustave’s arms, and he will swear on his deathbed that he saw slight burn marks where Adriano’s rings had touched his skin. Now it’s Seamus’ turn to smile at Gustave knowingly, causing the Frenchman to blush, eyes darting to Olivier, who returned his expression of “oh shit”. 

“Okay, okay, I YIELD! You and Adriano somehow beat me at Mario Party, now can you please leave me alone?” Olivier yells, smiling sheepishly at Gustave as he shoved Dominic off of himself and jumped up, wrapping his angry cinnamon roll of a husband in a hug. 

“Dominic, Adrianito, let’s go. Gustave,” Seamus gives him the stink eye. “I’ll be watching you.” Gustave simply rolled his eyes and shooed them out of his office. Before Seamus could close the door, he caught a glimpse of Olivier lifting Gustave onto his desk, silencing the doctor’s protests with open-mouthed kisses. Seamus quickly slammed the door shut, shuddering as he heard a loud whine just as the door clicked shut. He turned to Dominic and Adriano. 

“Why don’t we all just go to bed? See you tomorrow, Dominic. Congratulations on your big win.” 

Dominic finger-gunned at them and waved as he turned down the hallway towards the GSG9 offices. Adriano took his hand and led them to the parking lot. As they began their drive home, Seamus noticed Adriano staring at him lovingly. 

“What?” He asks, glancing at Adriano, who was starry-eyed and smiling softly. 

“Do I need a reason to take in the beauty of the man whom I adore?” Adriano responded, leaning in to kiss his cheek. Seamus rolled his eyes and gently pushed Adriano back into his seat. “Hey, what were you and our beautiful doctor talking about that was so important that you had to go to a more private place?” 

Seamus sighed and shook his head. 

“He was just curious as to what I plan on doing with the rest of my life. Retirement, hobbies,” he got steadily quieter until he was virtually inaudible, “marriage.” 

He felt Adriano freeze next to him. 

“How do you intend to spend the rest of your life, amore?” Adriano asks quietly, trembling imperceptibly. Good God, does he really believe Seamus’ future won’t involve him? Foolish man. 

“I don’t know. I think I’ll move back to Scotland and live as a mountain troll, protecting innocent villagers from the treacherous fae.” Adriano looks terrified, and Seamus can’t believe it. He’s madly in love with the stupidest, most beautiful, kindest, most talented, IDIOT of a man. God help them both. “Relax, I’m joking.” Seamus, it’s now or never. You’ve got this. “Actually, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that. Our futures, I mean.” 

Adriano has appeared to stop breathing. 

“Yes, Seamus?” He prompts quietly, voice and expression carefully neutral. 

“Well, I know we’ve only been back together for a little while now, so I don't expect either of us to really be ready, but I was wondering how you would feel about the possibility of marriage in the future?” Seamus is about to turn to look at Adriano, but before he can, Adriano is attempting to climb into his lap. 

“What are you-” Seamus takes a hand off the steering wheel to shove Adriano back into his seat. “We are almost home, you can force yourself into my arms once we’re not inside a moving vehicle.” Adriano pouted, but began expressing himself in his favorite way: words. 

“Of course I want to marry you amore, you fool! Christ, let’s go to the courts right now, get our license, we can figure out details later.” 

“Absolutely not. We’re going to discuss this more before anybody does anything, got it?” 

The pout had come back tenfold. “Fine.” 

“Thank you,” Seamus replied. “You know, I’m surprised you and Dom teamed up. Have you heard how he talks about your cooking?” 

Adriano responds with a betrayed gasp, raising his hand to his chest as though he’s been physically wounded. 

“I KNEW IT!!! Tesoro, I’m going to maim him. I’m going to force-feed him mostaccioli until he admits I’m an incredible chef! Amore, you’ll have to restrain me next time I see him, because now it’s, as the kids say, ‘on sight’” 

They spend the rest of the drive home discussing the DISRESPECT some people have for real, good food, instead of just beer and bratwurst for every meal, and as Seamus smiles softly to himself before purposefully missing their turn to ensure they’ll have more time to talk like this, he realizes he’s the happiest he’s ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it! can anyone guess what those marks seamus saw on gustave where actually from? ;) 
> 
> anyways, if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a kudos and comment. they really make my day and it's so great to hear what you think! 
> 
> my tumblr is gayoperatorgunclub, so go check that out if you're so inclined (requests are open!!! send me something you'd like to see, a prompt, or anything really! i'll keep doing ask games and stuff, and i've also got ideas for some fics that i'll post later, so go check it out!) 
> 
> and, as always, have a GREAT rest of your day!


End file.
